Mushroom Destiny RPG: The Story
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: The story only remains as a testament to my old, terrible writing skills and an old roleplay between friends. :3
1. Prolouge

Mushroom Destiny RPG: The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario series, but Goomber and the places was created by me.

NOTE: This is a story based on my forum, Mushroom Destiny RPG.

--

_Prolouge_

_--_

_It has been a year since Mario's adventure in space. After the adventure, Bowser hits the world with a full scaled invasion. Mario and his friends had almost stopped him, but Bowser had created a brainwashing machine, and brainwashed Mario and friends into assisting him. Soon, half of the world was under Bowser's control._

_An organization called the Alliance was formed to stop Bowser. It was made of Toads, Goombas, Koopas, and various others. One day, two members named Goomber and Boom had decided to take on Bowser's forces on their own. Their first destination? Goomba Valley._

_Let's wish them luck..._

_--_

_Nearby Goomba Valley..._

A helicopter was flying to Goomba Valley. Inside was Goomber and Boom, who was playing Go Cheep Cheep (yes, despite the fact Goombas don't have arms).

"Boom, do you have any threes?" asked Goomber.

"Nope. Go fish." said Boom, then, the copter they were in begins rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Goomber.

"Paragoombas at 10 o clock!" yelled the pilot. We looked out the window to see a group of Paragoombas being led by a Ninji on a flying platform.

"Surrender yourselves." said the Ninji.

"Never!" yelled Goomber. He took out a Fire Flower Cracker and tossed it on the Ninji's platform. He began to fly around franticly, trying to get it off.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" screamed Ninji.

"No! Not near-" began some of the Paragoombas the Ninji was right next to. Then, the firecracker explodes, causing the Ninji and the Paragoombas to fall down. "US!" screamed the Paragoombas as them and the Ninji plummeted.

"Haha! You missed us!" laughed one of the Paragoombas that was left. Then, Boom appears in front of them.

"Surprised?' asked Boom. He then burned the Paragoombas wit a fire flower, causing them to fall down screaming. He floated back into the helicopter.

"Good one." said Goomber.

"You two, unfortunatly, I can't progress the helicopter any further, so you must jump." said the pilot.

"Ready Boom?" asked Goomber.

"Yup! Let's go!" said Boom. The two jumps out of the helicopter, toward Goomba Valley.

--

Hyper: If you must know, the character Boom was created by the user ElementalUchia. BTW TFiction, your character doesn't come in till Cobrat Pass, so you just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Note: Flying Pichu's character won't be in this story, due to the fact she stayed with us the shortest time. Also, Zeke Pirhanna is a character I made for this fic.

_--_

The two lands in Goomba Valley, unnoticed. Boom gets off of the ground.

"Goomber? Where are you?" asked Boom. He then began to hear stuff from a cactus patch. He turned to see me in the cactus.

"I'm over here." said Goomber as he got out of the cactus. Then, his phone began blaring, alerting various enemies to their location. Goomber madly picked up the phone. "HELLO!?"

"Hey Goomber. It's me, Zeke Pirhanna. Are you still alive?" asked the phone.

"Yes you idiot!" yelled Goomber.

"We won't be for long!" yelled Boom. Then, the enemies ran toward them. Goomber tosses a firecracker at a group and watched the enemies blow away. Then, some Ninjis runs to the front and tosses ninja stars but Goomber blocks them with his hat. Boom runs up to them and blasts them with the fire flower, knocking them a long distance, into some enemies. Goomber and Boom came side to side.

"Let's burn them?" asked Goomber.

"Let's." said Boom. They yelled as they spun around, unleashing fireballs and firecrackers all around. It burned most of the enemies, rendering them unconcious, while the rest looked for a lake to get the fire of

"Huh. I thought it would be more destructive." said Boom. Then, Goomber's phone began ringing yet again. Goomber awnsered them.

"You better have a good reason to alert a whole bunch of enemies to our location." said Goomber.

"Well, there is a good reason, and a bad reason. The good reason is that there is a secret rest stop somewhere. The bad reason is, an airship is coming to get you." said Zeke on the phone.

"We better run. NOW!" screamed Goomber, who spotted the airship in the sky. Goomber and Boom runs for their lives, trying not to be seen by the airship and attacking enemies. They finally found...

"A rock?" asked Goomber. They stared at where the rest stop was supposed to be.

"Actually, it's a pipe hidden by a hologram device." said Zeke on the phone.

"Cool! Let's go!" said Boom, who jumped into a rock.

"Right behind you!" said Goomber as he followed.

_In the airship..._

A Goomba appeared on a screen. Watching the screen was Toad. However, he had black clothes, a red hat with green spots, and was totally evil.

"Commander Toad, those two agents from the Alliance had dissapeared. Our only clue is a rock they were at before they dissapeared." said Goomba.

"Hmp. Have Spiked Goombas and Ninjis surround that rock. We must capture those agents." said Toad.

"Yes sir." said the Goomba before signing out.

_At the rest stop..._

"Ahh... A sweet cup of Star Coffee is good enough to make you happy." said Goomber as he sipped the cup of the coffee.

"Yup. Even if a war is going on." said Boom, who was also drinking coffee. A Kopa Troopa looked at them and blinked.

"Aren't you two supposed to go now?" asked the Koopa Troopa.

"Fine. Go ahead and spoil the moment why don't you." muttered Goomber. Him and Boom grabbed their supplies and went into the pipe they came from.

"Hey! You forgot to pay for the coffee!" yelled the Koopa Troopa.

_In the pipe..._

"Hah! Those guys will be surprised of us coming out of the rock!" laughed Boom.

"So surprised, they won't even fight back!" laughed Goomber.

"Yeah. That will be awesome." said Boom. When they came from the surface however, Ninjis and Spiked Goombas surrounded them.

"Er... Hi guys." said Goomber nervously.

"You two are now under arrest." said the Ninji. Who cuffed them. The enemies pushed them into the airship, which instantly flies away.

--

Hyper: Another character will be coming up, and the character was made by the user, Mariofanny (or something like that).


	3. Chapter 2

Hyper: Flame Rising, YOU WERE MEANER THEN THAT DARK RADIENCE GUY! MEANIE! (runs off to cry)

Goomber: Er... Since Hyper is currently crying (yes, I'm really am sad at the moment), I'm going to say, all flamers shall burn up into a crisp in their very own flame.

--

_Chapter 2_

_--_

"Ha. You guys really think you could stop me, but Bowser has made me smarter! Mwhahahahaha!" laughed Toad. In front of him was Goomber and Boom, who was in a cell.

"I hate you Toad." muttered Goomber.

"You better get us out, or we'll blow this place sky high!" yelled Boom. Toad simply laughed.

"Hah! Even if you could, I made the bars resistant to _almost_ everything!" laughed Toad.

"Er... and what is the weakpoint exactly?" asked Goomber.

"Koopa Shells. But I was smart enough to put no Koopas on my squad, so you can't stop me." said Toad.

"Guess again!" yelled a voice.

"Who are you? Bob the Builder?" asked Toad.

"Nope!" yelled the voice. Then, a wall burst open, revealing a Koopa.

"Take this!" yelled the Koopa. She tossed a shell at Toad, but he ducked but it broke through Goomber and Boom's bars.

"Thanks! What's your name?" asked Boom.

"Mayloopa." replied the Koopa. Toad stomped on the ground angrily.

"Grr... Elite Ninjis, cover me." said Toad before running off. Then, some red Ninjis appeared.

"Elite? I bet I could beat them with a simple firecracker." said Goomber. He tossed a firecracker. However, one of the Elite Ninjis tosses a ninja star, cutting off the wick of the firecracker, preventing it from blowing up.

"You were saying?" asked the Elite Ninji.

"...Wow. I guess you were serious about the elite thing." said Goomber nervously.

"Let's run." said Boom. The trio screamed and ran off. Before they could get to the door, more Elite Ninjis showed up and all of them tossed ninja stars at them.

"AHHH!" screamed both Goomber and Boom. Then, they hear a spearing sound. They look up to see that Mayloopa had blocked the attack with her shell.

"Rah!" yelled Mayloopa. She tossed a shell which plowed through some Elite Ninjis.

"Let's take them down." said Goomber.

"Right." said Boom. Then, Boom began using his fire flower to send fireballs at the Elite Ninjis, who was blocking it. However, while they were blocking the fireballs, Goomber tossed fire crackers behind them, causing explosions. Toad watched the scene from an overhead window on top of the ship.

"Dang it! They shall not get me! They shall not!" yelled Toad. Then, he picked up a phone and began talking into it. "Para Goomba 1, bring the mech to the top of the airship please."

"Yes sir. Also, can I ask you a question?" asked the Para Goomba.

"What?" asked Toad.

"Can I have a vacation?" asked the Para Goomba.

"No! Now shut up and bring that mech!" demanded Toad. Then, a door from behind him burst open, revealing the small bound of heroes.

"Your evil doings will stop now Toad!" yelled Goomber.

"Oh yeah?" asked Toad. Then, a whole bunch of Para Goombas flies in and drops a mech, which Toad gets into. "Try me!"

"...Oh snap." said the trio.

--

Hyper: Will they beat Toad? Will I get over that terrible reveiw? (The awnser is maybe) Who's driving the airship? Why am I so hungry? Maybe half of these questions will be awnsered in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Hyper: All flamers shall be sicked upon by the Underchomp.

--

_Chapter 3_

_--_

The mech attempted to crush the trio. The weapons were unfortunatly not working. Goomber's firecrackers were being crushed by the hands of the mech, the mech was fireproof, so Boom's fireballs seemed to be no match, and Mayloopa's shells are simply bouncing off.

"Die worms!" laughed Toad. Cannons appeared and began shooting Bullet Bills at the trio, causing so much explosions, the crew members began to evacuate.

_Inside the ship..._

"Run for your lives!" yelled a Ninji.

"Man, I wish Bowser had made him smarter." said a Goomba.

_Back on top of the ship..._

"Dang it, we seem to be no match." said Goomber.

"Why don't you shrink someone and have them destroy the mech from the inside?" asked Mayloopa.

"Hello! I'm right here you idiots! I could pratically hear everything you're saying!" yelled Toad.

"No, that's a lame idea. Wait! How about we shrink Boom and have him blow up the mech from the inside?" asked Goomber.

"Cool! I'll go now!" said Boom. He then pulled a Mini Mushroom out of nowhere and shrinks himself. He then goes into the mech.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that my idea?" asked Mayloopa.

"No. I said Boom, not someone else." said Goomber.

"Attention moron, get out of there! I know you're in there!" yelled Toad. Then a shell and a firecrackers hits him, doing absolutly nothing. Toad looked at Goomber and Mayloopa. "Hah! Have you learned nothing from your past attempts?"

"Goomber, you know we'll lose." said Mayloopa.

"We're just stalling time for Boom." said Goomber.

"ARG! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" yelled Toad.

"...You say something?" asked Goomber.

"...DIE!" yelled Toad. He continued to fire Bullet Bills.

_Inside the mech..._

"Huh. This place is so boring. It needs explosives." said Boom with a grin. He puts in a Super Bomb-Omb and lights it with a fireball.

"I will blow up in one minute. Hope you had a nice life." said the Super Bomb-Omb.

"AHHH! I gotta get outta here!" cried Boom. He flew out of the mech.

_Outside of the mech..._

"Wait, there's a bomb in my mech?" asked Toad.

"How did you know that?" asked Mayloopa.

"I CAN PRATICALLY HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING YOU IDIOTS! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT..." yelled Toad, who continued to say idiot.

"Let's run out of the bomb range while he's still babbling like a moron." said Goomber. Mayloopa nods and the two steps out of the range of the upcoming blast. Then, Boom flew out of the mech as he turned back to normal size.

"She's gonna blow!" cried Boom.

"Hey! My mech is a bo-" began Toad. Before he could finish, the Super Bomb-Omb blows up, wiping out Toad's mech. Toad falls onto the ground and gets up.

"Erg... Hey, I'm back to normal. But I honestly have no idea where I am." said Toad. Then, a door opened up and a few dazed enemies came out.

"Where are we?" asked a Ninji.

"Why do I feel like I've been used in an evil plot?" asked a Goomba.

"Who are you people?" asked a Para Goomba.

"Er, I'll explain when we land." said Goomber.

"BTW, who's flying the ship?" asked Boom.

"Oh pudding." muttered Mayloopa. Then, Toad's airship falls out of the sky, crash landing in Goomba Valley.

_Back in Goomba Valley..._

"Okay, let me get this straight. You two came here to free this place from Bowser's control, but then I captured you. Then, this Koopa came to rescue you. Then after you beat me, all of us turned to normal." said Toad.

"That pretty much sums it up." said Goomber.

"Yup." said Boom.

"Why did you call me "this koopa"? I'm inportant too you know!" cried Mayloopa. Then, a Bullet Bill helicopter is seen flying down toward us. A Koopatrol came out.

"Toad?" asked Koopatrol.

"Yes?" asked Toad.

"You are taking Zeke's place as this group's mission assigner." said the Koopatrol.

"Wait a minute, what is Zeke doing exactly?" asked Boom.

"It's so important, it's classified." said the Koopatrol.

_At Zeke's House..._

"I got your soda." said a random Koopa, who gave Zeke a soda.

"SHUT UP STOOPID! I MUST BEAT THE SSE ON INTENSE!" laughed Zeke insanly as he played Super Smash Brawl.

_Back at Goomba Valley..._

"Well Toad, what's our next mission?" asked Mayloopa. Toad took out some papers.

"You now must rescue Isle of Shy Guys." said Toad.

"Hah, that will be a cinche." said Goomber.

"Wrong. To get there, you have to go across Cobrat Pass. Giant Cobrat bites, not good." said Toad.

"Ah well. Let's just go and kick Bowser's forces' buts!" said Goomber.

"Yeah!" said Boom.

"Let's go!" said Mayloopa. They run off to Cobrat Pass, only to be stopped by the most ultimate force in the universe... a giant gate.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Goomber.

"Who cares? We could just blow this gate down." said Boom.

"You're right, let's do this thing." said Goomber.

_After an hour of attacking..._

"Man, this is one tough gate." said Mayloopa. Toad walked in.

"Any luck?" asked Toad.

"If we destroyed the gate, we would have been gone by now." said Goomber.

"Well, acording to my calcuations, it will take a day to take this gate down." said Toad.

"Well, at least we can get some rest." said Boom.

"To the inn!" said Goomber.

"Where is the inn exactly?" asked Mayloopa.

"...I absolutly have no idea." said Goomber.

"Well, if we're lucky enough, construction will be done in a week." said Toad.

"GAHHHHH!" cried the group.

_In Cobrat Pass..._

"Huh. These people need help. Loads of help." said a Goomba, who watched the conversation.

--

Hyper: Will they pass through Cobrat Pass safley? Who is this mysterious Goomba? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Hyper: All flamers shall be tossed into a pit of fire. How do you like them apples!? Also, Goom T Ba, T Fiction's character, is introduced.

--

_Chapter 4_

_--_

"Bored... Snore... Bored... Snore..." muttered Goomber in his sleep.

"I don't see why everyone is sleeping. I'm not even tired ye-" began Boom. He then fell onto the ground next to Goomber, sleeping. Toad comes in.

"Hey guys! We opened the giant gate!" called Toad.

"Aw, shut up!" yelled Mayloopa. She tosses a shoe at Toad.

"Come on. You could sleep in Cobrat Pass." said Toad.

"Fine." said Goomber.

_In Cobrat Pass..._

"Man, what is with that guy? We're trying to have a decent sleep." said Mayloopa.

"Yeah, and I started dreaming about Boom's sister." said Goomber.

"...You were dreaming about my sister?" asked Boom.

"Er... no." said Goomber. Then, an earthquake starts, knocking every off their feet.

"Aug! What was that?" asked Mayloopa.

"Cobrat!" screamed Boom. He pointed upward, showing a giant Cobrat.

"Ahhhh! Giant Cobrat!" screamed Goomber. Mayloopa stepped up.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Mayloopa.

**ROAR!**

Mayloopa gets swiped away by the tail. The giant Cobrat slithers to Goomber and Boom.

"...We're done for." said Goomber.

"...Yeah. We're definatly toast." said Boom.

"Don't hurt them!" said a voice. Then, a Goomba drops down in front of the Cobrat. "(Go away.)" he said in a different langauge.

"(But these guys are idiots, and idiots deserve to die.)" said the Cobrat in the same language.

"(I'm with these idiots now, so back off.)" said the Goomba.

"(Okey dokey.)" said the Cobrat. It then slithers away.

"...Who are you?" asked everyone.

"My name is Goom T. Ba, and I'm a new agent here." said the Goomba.

"Great, the more, the merrier!" said Boom.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" asked Mayloopa.

"I have a camp up ahead." said Goom T. Ba.

"Do you have any food?" asked Goomber.

"Yes." said Goom T Ba.

"Sweet." said Goomber.

_At the camp..._

"Wow. I can't beleive you live in this place." said Mayloopa.

"Even more surprising is that you're not dead yet." said Boom.

"Well, that's because I know the Cobrat langauge, so I could call off any attacking Cobrat. Although, I can't call off Bezerk Giant Cobrats." said Goom T. Ba.

"Bezerk Giant Cobrats!?" yelled everyone.

"Don't worry. They're sealed off in a cave somewhere." said Goom T. Ba.

"Aw man. And I wanted to use my new bazooka." said Goomber.

"...Where'd you get a bazooka?" asked Boom.

"...Internet." awnsered Goomber.

_Meanwhile at a closed off cave..._

"Keep firing!" said a figure. A group of Koopa Troopas was shooting Bullet Bills at a huge boulder. After a few seconds, a crack appeared on the boulder.

"It's gonna break!" yelled a Koopa.

"Run for it!" said a Koopa. The group of Koopas and the figure runs off as the boulder falls appart. Then, huge red eyes appears in the cave.

_Back at camp..._

"Yum. This meat is delicious! Can I have another plate?" asked Mayloopa.

"That's rude Mayloopa! Goom T. Ba, give me more food or die." said Goomber.

"Wow. I never expected my food to be this good." said Goom T. Ba as he passed more plates of food.

"Thanks." said Goomber.

"Saying it that way is impolite. You're supposed to say nothing at all." said Mayloopa.

"Well, while you guys are busy feasting (and acting like idiots), I'm going to look around for any danger." said Boom.

"Okay, but you honestly have no idea what you're missing!" said Goom T. Ba.

_With Boom..._

"Arg! I can't beleive I'm doing this instead of eating that delicious food!" cried Boom.

**ROAR! ROAR! ROAR! ROOOOAAAARRRR!!**

"What the?" asked Boom. He looked ahead, to see Bezerk Giant Cobrats heading to camp. "Uh oh. I gotta warn the others."

_Back at the camp..._

"Snore... Snore... Ha, I got your money... Snore..." said Mayloopa in her sleep.

"Snore... Snore... Give me back my money jerk... Snore..." said Goomber in his sleep.

"Snore... Snore... Why are we all talking in our sleep... Snore..." said Goom T. ba in his sleep. Then, Boom flew in.

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" yelled Boom. This woke up the others.

"Shut up!" yelled Mayloopa. She tosses a shoe at Boom, only to have it phase through his body.

"Hah, missed me." said Boom.

"Well, since we're already up, tell us the reason why you woke us up." said Goomber.

"...BEZERK GIANT COBRATS! THEY'RE COMING!" screamed Boom.

"Oh dear. Those guys are invincible." said Goom T. Ba.

"...Oh crud." muttered Mayloopa.

"Let's go!" yelled Goomber. The group ran off, screaming. Then, crazy looking, giant Cobrats comes and destroys the camp.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!**

"Wow. Those things really are bezerk." said Boom.

"I don't even want to know how it attacks!" yelled Goomber.

"Hey, there are people at the cave exit." said Goom T. Ba.

"Oh crud! Those guys have bombs!" yelled Mayloopa.

"We gotta hurry, and fast!" yelled Goomber.

_At the Cave Entrance..._

"The heroes are coming ma'm." said a Koopa.

"Okay, on my command... 3, 2, 1... blow it up!" commanded the figure. The Koopas tossed bombs at a boulder. It blows up and the rocks gets blasted into the sky.

_Back with our heroes..._

"Hurry everyone, before the rocks block our escape!" said Goom T. Ba. The group jumps ahead, into the cave as the rocks falls down , blocking the cave.

"(Aw man. There goes our food.)" said one of the Bezerk Giant Cobrats.

"(Hey look! More food!)" said another Bezerk Giant Cobrat as it spotted the figure and the Koopas.

"Aw pudding. Run for it!" yelled the figure. The figure and the Koopas runs into a helicopter and leaves.

_To be continued..._

--

Hyper: Who is this new enemy? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_--_

"Grr... We never get a decent sleep." muttered Mayloopa.

"Ah get over it. At least those interuptions were important." said Goomber.

"SHUT UP! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" yelled Mayloopa.

"Break it up guys!' said Goom T. Ba.

"Guys? I feel that there's something big and dangerous ahead." said Boom.

"It won't be so tough... which is why I want you to go Mayloopa." said Goomber.

"Why me?" asked Mayloopa.

"Because I want you to." said Goomber.

"Besides, we don't want to go out there and die." said Goom T. Ba.

"Fine." said Mayloopa. She went ahead, muttering. Then, a cannon pointed to her face.

BOOOOM!!

"Mayloopa!" cried Goomber.

"This isn't good." said Boom.

"Hey. What's that noise?" asked Goom T. Ba. Then, a cannonball is seen coming at them.

"Oh cru-" began everyone, but then they get hit by the cannonball.

BOOOOOM!

_Few Hours Later..._

"Hey, wake up." said a voice. Everyone except Mayloopa wakes up to see a white Shy Guy in front of them.

"Alright, tell us who you are, or you go bye bye!" yelled Goomber.

"Relax. I'm not with Bowser's forces." said the Shy Guy.

"Wait... You look familiar..." said Goom T. Ba.

"...I honestly have no idea who he is." said Goomber.

"Hey! It's General Guy, leader of the Shy Guys!" said Boom.

"And the creator of Shy Guy Island!" added the Shy Guy.

"But why did you shoot us?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Let me explain." said General Guy.

"Yay! Story time! Quick, pass the popcorn." said Goomber.

"Got it." said Boom. He then hands a bowl of popcorn.

"Well, a month ago, Bowser has sent one of his generals, Toadette came to our island. Her forces captured many of the inhabinets and Bowser brainwashed them all. With her forces and the Shy Guys, she took over most of the island. Us rebels stayed here. Because of the situation, we stayed on gaurd 24/7. We must have mistaken you guys as enemies, so I attacked you guys with my tank. We were about to throw you guys off a cliff, when the Alliance called and told me that you guys were agents. That explains why I shot you guys down." explained General Guy.

"Well, that makes sense." said Goomber.

"You guys were gonna toss us off a cliff!?" yelled Boom.

"Yeah. Hey, what's wrong with your friend?" asked General Guy, who looked at Mayloopa.

"She never had a decent sleep since she joined us." said Goom T. Ba.

"Ah well. I'll just wake her up." said General Guy.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Boom.

"Let's run!" yelled Goomber.

"Agreed!" said Boom and Goom T. Ba. They run off as General Guy wakes up Mayloopa.

"Great, your awake." said General Guy.

"GRR... HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!!" yelled Mayloopa.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

_With the trio..._

"By now, General Guy should be a bloody pulp. Should we help him?" asked Boom.

"Judging by his screams, nah." said Goomber.

"Er, guys? You should see this." said Goom T. Ba. The other two looked at the direction Goom T. Ba is facing.They saw tanks heading toward them.

"Great. Just great. Tanks are heading toward us." said Goomber.

"Even more 'great' is that it's Toadette's fleet." said Goom T. Ba.

"How do you know?" asked Goomber.

"Look closely." said Goom T. Ba. Everyone looked closer, to see Toadette on one of the tanks, laughing.

"Hahahaha! Those Shy Guys won't know what's coming to them!" laughed Toadette.

"Oh crud. We gotta warn the others!" said Boom. Then, Goomber gets hit with a missle.

"Ow!" cried Goomber.

"Oh double crud. Let's make a break for it!" yelled Goom T. Ba, the trio runs off.

_With General Guy..._

"That will teach you to wake me up." said Mayloopa.

"Erg... Pain..." said General Guy. Then, the trio runs in.

"General Guy!" yelled Goomber.

"Oh god. I'm glad your back. Can you pry me off the ground?" asked General Guy.

"No. We have something more important to tell you." said Goom T. Ba.

"Yeah! There is-" began Boom. Then, a Shy Guy ran in.

"Guys! There are enemy tanks approaching!" yelled the Shy Guy.

"Great scott! I'll never get to sleep!" yelled Mayloopa.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" asked General Guy.

"But we were-" began Goom T. Ba.

"This is important! We have no time for small talk! Take my tank and go!" yelled General Guy.

"I want to be driver!" said Goomber.

"Hey! I always wanted to drive!" yelled Boom.

"Hey! If there's going to be a driver, it'll be me!" yelled Goom T. Ba. The trio then tackles each other, beating each other up. Mayloopa takes out a whistle and blows into it, getting everyone's attention.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO BE LEADER!" yelled Mayloopa. The fighting trio looks at her blankly, then they continue beating each other up.

"Er, it isn't a good idea to not listen to her." said General Guy.

"GRAHHHH!" yelled Mayloopa.

"AHHHH!" screamed the trio.

_To be continued..._

_--_

Hyper: Will the group make up so they could fight against the invasion of tanks? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Hyper: The story is back in buisness!

--

_Chapter 6_

_--_

The tank and the Shy Guys comes toward Toadette's forces.

"My forces, attack!" yelled Toadette. She gets into the tank she is in. Her tanks begins shootingat the Shy Guys. One shot hits the tank, knocking the group around.

"Ow! We have to strike now!" said Goomber.

"Fire!" yelled Boom.

"Roger." said Gom T. Ba. He begins jumping on a button, firing missles into the fray.

"Incoming message." said Boom. Then, the comunication screen turns on to show General Guy.

"Guys, focus on destroying Toadette's ship. We'll handle the other tanks." said General Guy.

"Does that explain why your forces are being blown to smitherines?" asked Goomber.

"Well um..." began General Guy.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!? I'm still trying to sleep!" yelled Mayloopa.

"Why sleep at a situation like this?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Er guys?" asked Boom.

"What?" asked Goomber.

"...We're about to get hit by 10 missles." said Boom.

"OH SNAP!" yelled Goom T. Ba.

"...As long it doesn't wake me up, I'm okay with it." said Mayloopa.

"Brace for impact!" yelled Goomber.

_BOOM x10!!_

**"GRR... THE PERSON WHO INTERUPTS MY SLEEP SHALL DIE!" **yelled Mayloopa. She angrlily bursts through the door and runs toward Toadette's tank.

"...So who's up for pizza?" asked Goom T. ba.

"Us!" said Boom and Goomber.

_At Toadette's Tank..._

"Ma'm, there appears to be a Koopa girl running toward us." said a Sniflet.

"Bah. I don't care. Just blow her up to bits." said Toadette.

**"DIE!" **yelled Mayloopa. She punches the tank, causing it to blow up.

_Back at the group's tank..._

"This is good pizza." said Goomber.

"Hey neat. An explosion went off in the backround." said Goom T. Ba.

"Does this have anything to do with one of our teammates we'll soon forget in the near future?" asked Boom.

"Nah." said the trio as they continued eating pizza.

_At the explosion..._

**"You shall pay the ultimate price for waking me up!" **yelled Mayloopa.

"Hmp... Sniflets, attack!" commanded Toadette. Then Sniflets jumps in to confront Mayloopa. A Sniflet shoots at her. However, she grabs it and tosses it straight at the Sniflets, somehow blowing the up. "...Uh oh."

**"Now you shall-"** began Mayloopa, only to fall asleep.

"...Looks like I win." said Toadette. She takes out a Bullet Bill Blaster and aims it at Maylopa when the tank flies over her.

_Inside the tank..._

"w00t! Drivig is fun!" said Goomber, who somehow was driving and held a bottle of Chuckola Cola.

"Especially since you can't drive." added Boom.

"That's what makes it funner!" said Goom T. Ba.

"...There's nothing worse then a Goomba somehow driving and is drunk on Chuckola Cola." muttered Toadette. She quickly runs away as the tank drops down.

"OMG! Get her!" yelled Boom. The tank begins chasing Toadette.

"Crud. Fly Guy Air Force, take the tank out!" commanded Toadette. Then, a whole group of Fly Guys flies over and drops bombs and the tank blows up.

"Ow... Hey, she's getting away." said Goom T. Ba.

"After her!" yelled Goomber. The trio rushes off as Mayloopa sleeps on the ground.

"Taste bombs maggots!" yelled Toadette. She tossed bombs toward the group.

"Fire Sheild!" yelled Boom. He creates a sheild of fire using a fire flower, causing the bombs to blow on contact. Goomber and Goom T. Ba jups to the front.

"Ready Goom T. Ba?" asked Goomber.

"Ready as you'll ever be." said Goom T. Ba. They jump up and they kick the bombs straight back at Toadette, blowing her up.

"It's over Toadette." said Goomber. He somehow tries to grab Toadette, but his "hand" phrases through her.

"She's a clone!" said Boom.

"But where is the real one?'" asked Goom T. Ba. They turn to see Toadette pointing a Bullet Bill Blaster at them.

"I'm right here!" laughed Toadette. She then shoots Bullet Bills at the trio.

"AHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Goom T. Ba. The trio then runs away.

_Back at the campsite..._

"Well, we managed to beat Toadette's forces-" began General Guy.

"No you didn't." said Goom T. Ba.

"...and Mayloopa actually got some rest. However, we have no Toadette. So the mission was a complete success!" continued General Guy. They look at General Guy.

"...HOW IS LOSING A SUCCESS!?" yelled Goomber.

"It's a success for me! I just saved money on my tank insurance!" said General Guy.

"...WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I BET YOU'RE JUST A CRACKPOT MAN LIVING ALONE WITH HIS PET WIGGLER!" yelled Mayloopa.

"Exactly. Now I want you guys to sneak into the city, as I suspect Toadette might be there. So go!" said General Guy.

"Can I say one thing before we go?" asked Boom.

"Yes." awnsered General Guy.

"You're weird." said Boom.

"Why than you, now go!" said General Guy. Not wanting to be with him anymore, they instantly leave.

_To be continued..._

_--_

Hyper: ...And I thought I was insane.


	8. Chapter 7

Hyper: Note. This never happened in the RPG. I just wanted to make it more interesting.

--

_Chapter 6: Mushroom Gear Solid_

_--_

**SHY GUY ISLAND CITY- SHY GUY ISLAND- 12:00 AM**

"Okay. Let's get on with this lame paordy!" said Mayloopa.

"Hey look! A Sniflet! Hide!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Kamikage!" yelled Goomber. He then jumpes at the poor Sniflet and begins beating him up.

"Aren't we supposed to defeat him doing the sneaky way?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"...Ah well. I'll help you." said Boom. he then joined in with Goomber on beating up the Sniflet.

"I'm coming too!" said Mayloopa as she joins in.

"If you can't beat them, join them." said Goom T. Ba to himself as he joins the fray.

**BEHIND A RANDOM BUILDING- SHY GUY ISLAND- 12:30 AM**

"WHERE IS TOADETTE!?" yelled Boom.

"AND WHERE CAN I GET A DECENT MEAL AROUND HERE!?" yelled Goomber.

"Guys, you should ask him nicely." said Mayloopa.

"Yeah, let me do it." said Goom T. Ba. He turned to the Sniflet. "Tell me where is Toadette. There are no wrong awnsers."

"Er... I don't know." said the Sniflet. Goom T. ba gets a grim look on his face.

"Sorry. Wrong awnser. Now I have to launch you into space with the catapault that you somehow got on." said Goom T. Ba.

"...They don't pay me enough for this." said the Sniflet before being launched into space and exploding into fireworks.

"Ooh..." said Boom as he looked at the fireworks.

"Hey, there's another Sniflet." said Goomber.

"GET HIM!" yelled Mayloopa. She then tackles the Sniflet.

**BEHIND THE RANDOM BUILDING- SHY GUY ISLAND- 2:00 AM**

"Well, we launched 48 Sniflets into space." said Goom T. Ba.

"And watch them explode into fireworks." added Boom.

"Yet we have no idea where Toadette is." said Goomber.

"How about we follow that sign that says "Toadette is in this building"?" asked Mayloopa.

"...Oh the irony." muttered Goomber.

**INSIDE THE BUILDING- SHY GUY ISLAND- 2:10 AM**

"Okay. This time we must actually be sneaky." said Goom T. Ba.

"Right. Let's-" began Goomber. Then Mayloopa's cell phone began ringing. She picks it up.

"Hello? I can get 1000000 coins for singing the ABC's loudly? Okay! A, B, C, D, E, F, G-" began Mayloopa. Then they hear walking.

"You idiot! You're attracting enemies here!" yelled Boom.

"Stop it!" said Goomber. He kicks the cell phone out of his hand before Mayloopa could finish.

"Hey. I was going to win 1000000 coins." said Mayloopa.

"Excuse me, but we're about to get caught!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Quick, into this box!" said Mayloopa as she jumped into a box. The others shrugs and jumps in.

"This will not work." muttered Goomber. Then two Shy Guy gaurds sees the box.

"Look! A box!" said one of the Shy Guys.

"Ooh! Let's bring it to Toadette, hopefully she'll give us the day off." said the other one. The two Shy Guys began carrying the box.

"...We'll never doubt you again." said Goom T. Ba.

**TOADETTE'S ROOM-SHY GUY ISLAND- 2:15 AM**

"Toadette, we got you a gift." said a Shy Guy.

"Good. As an award, you get... to be catapulted into space and turn into fireworks." said Toadette.

"Say wha?" asked the Shy Guys. Then they were launched into the space and turned into fireworks, like the other poor gaurds.

"Okay, let's see what's in here." said Toadette. Upon opening the box, the group comes out and faces her.

"Freeze!" said Boom.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do? I know! I'll blast you apart with this Bullet Bill Blaster!" laughed Toadette. She then takes out a Bullet Bill Blaster and points it at them.

"OMG! Not again!" screamed Goomber.

"RUN!" screamed Boom. They hide behind a crate to avoid the Bullet Bills.

"Okay... We have two options. One, run away like cowards or two, fight. I'm picking fight. Who's with me?" asked Mayloopa.

"We have nothing else better to do, so let's do this!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Okay, here's the plan..." began Goomber.

**TOADETTE's ROOM-SHY GUY ISLAND- 2:16 AM (Bah. I'm getting a soda)**

"Come out...and die!" laughed Toadette. Then Goomber and Goom T. Ba walks out, wearing bushes.

"Toadette will never find us." said Goomber sarcastically.

"Yeah. These disguises are genius." said Goom T. Ba sarcastiaclly.

"You guys are complete idiots! Now prepare to be blasted!" laughed Toadette. Before shooting however, a huge crate drops down onto her. The camera goes up to show Mayloopa and Boom.

"Hook, line, and sucker." said Mayloopa.

"That should snap her out of the trance." said Boom. Goomber crouches down and turns on his cell phone.

"Toad, we beaten Toadette Come to the city." said Goomber. Then his phone gets blasted out of his hands.

"What the?" asked Boom. They look at Toadette, who is laughing manically.

"Fools... I wasn't in a trance! I actually joined Bowser willingly!" laughed Toadette.

"...WHAT!?" yelled the group.

"Yes. When I was working for Peach, she never knew I was going to overthrow her. But then Bowser had came to take over. He knew of my evil plot, so he offered a place of power if I join him willingly! Now that I have an army of Shy Guys on my side, I could expand my future empire and take over the world! MWHAHAHAHA!"laughed Toadette. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"...You are just plain evil." said Goom T. Ba.

"Why thank you. Now I shall run away!" said Toadette. She goes to the exit, only to be surrounded by Alliance Members. Toad walked up to the front.

"It's over... ex friend." said Toad.

**GENERAL GUY'S BASE CAMP- SHY GUY ISLAND- 3:00 AM**

"Thank you guys. Because of you, we are safe from Toadette. My country thanks you." said General Guy.

"Sigh... I never knew she was so... evil... Anyway, congratuations guys. You beaten Toadette." said Toad.

"It was no problem... Just give us money and food and we'll be on our way." said Mayloopa. Boom punches her.

"So, any new missions?" asked Goomber.

"Why yes. We heard that there is a Bowser armarda in Lakitu Skies. To get there, we have given you a Shroom Star." said Toad. Then a Koopatrol flies in a mushroom like starship.

"...Cool." said Goom T. Ba.

"Well guys, let's get going." said Boom.

"But seriously, can we get an award?" asked Mayloopa.

"Forget Mayloopa." said Goomber.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8

_--_

_Chapter 8 (Note, the last chapter title was a mistake)_

--

"w00t! I'm flying around drinking Chuckola Cola! w00t!" laughed Goomber crazily. He drove to the border of Lakitu Skies, while ramming through stuff, including Paratroopas.

"Cut the act! Mr. Joykill is messaging us." said Mayloopa. She presses a button and Toad pops up on a screen.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to wish you- is Goomber drunk on Chuckola Cola again?" asked Toad.

"Er... No." said Goom T. Ba.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, Q, 5, P, applesauce..." said Goomber crazily.

"Okay... Anyway, there are aircrafts heading toward you. Be careful." said Toad.

"Okay Mr. Cupcake." said Goomber.

"We'll be going now."said Boom. He turned off the screen.

"Well, Goomber's too drunk to drive." said Goom T. Ba.

"Hic. I'm perfectly, hic, fine. Hic!" said Goomber.

"Okay. I'm driving!" said Mayloopa.

"But you don't even have a license." said Boom.

**"YOU DARE QUESTION MY POWER?" **yelled Mayloopa in a devil like voice.

"Eep." said the others.

_Few Minutes Later..._

""I'm going to regret getting drunk on cola!" screamed Goomber as Mayloopa drove more recklessly then a drunk Goomba.

"Um.. You're driving straight to the fleet that we're _trying _to avoid." said Goom T. Ba.

"I know what I'm doing." said Mayloopa. She presses a button, but the radio turns on.

"...We're doomed." said Goom T. Ba.

"If she leaves the team, I'd be happy." said Boom.

"Agreed." said Goomber.

"Well, how about you drive?" asked Mayloopa.

"Me? I'm a Goomba! I have no arms!" said Goom T. Ba.

"But Goomber somehow drove." said Mayloopa.

"She has a point there." said Boom.

"Okay. I'll try." said Goom T. Ba. He somehow grabs the controls and the ship regains control in a few seconds.

"Look out! Incoming Bullet Bill!" yelled Goomber.

"Press the sheild button!" yelled Boom.

"Okay." said Goom T. Ba. He presses a random button. Then, a huge lazer beam is sent foward, obliterating the Bullet Bill.

"...That was awesome!" said Mayloopa.

"With this power... I CAN DO ANYTHING!" laughed Goom T. Ba. He continuedcruising through the sky, shooting stuff with the Overkill Beam. Then, the enemy ships came to view. A Hammer Brother in black armor jumped to the top of the ship.

"So, you're the new team who dare crosses on Master Bowser's turf! Meh, weaklings if you ask me." said the Hammer Brother.

"Hey! Just one blast from the Overkill Beam will finish you!" yelled Goomber.

"Hmp. Try me." said Hammer Brother.

"Well... he asked for it." said Goom T. Ba. He fires the beam again.

"Raise the sheilds up!" commanded Hammer Brother. The airship he is on gets sheilded. The beam hits the sheild and explodes. The group's ship was unfortunatly caught in the explosion.

"THE OVERKILL BEAM HAS BEEN DISABLED." said a voice in the ship.

"NO!" screamed the group.

"Heh heh! Troops! Attack!" yelled Hammer Brother. The ships begins shooting at the group, heavily damaging the ship.

"SHIP HEALTH AT 70 PERCENT. SHIP HEALTH AT 60 PERCENT. SHIP HEALTH AT-" said the voice in the ship.

"Shut up! You're making the situation seem worse!" yelled Mayloopa.

"I AM SORRY." said the voice.

"Okay... We're doomed." said Boom. They begin screaming as the voice in the ship continues making the situation worse.

"SHIP HEALTH AT 5 PERCENT. I WILL BE LOGGING OFF NOW." said the voice. Before the ship blew up, Hammer Brother gets hit in the back of the head by a Spiny.

"Huh? Who dare hit's me in the back of the head while I was laughing like an idiot!?" asked Hammer Brother. He turns around to see a fleet of Lakitus.

"You guys should escape! We'll handle this." said the Lakitu in the front. An all out war starts between the ships and Lakitus. The group calmly flies away.

"That was close." said Goom T. Ba.

"Look! It's Thwomp Mountain!" said Goomber.

"Hey. There's a building down there." said Boom.

"It looks abandoned. Let's go." said Goomber. They land on the building and begin gathering some left supplies (either that, or goofing off).

"It's the bottom of the ninth, baskets loaded. Boom has to get a home run to win." said Goomber in a microphone.

"Take this!" said Goom T. Ba. He somehow tosses a tomato at Boom. Boom then whacks the tomato with a stick and it lands inside a large basket.

"OMG! Boom wins!" said Goomber.

"Yes! I get ownership on all of these vegtables!" laughed Boom.

"Drat. At least I get all the nuts and berries." said Goom T. Ba.

"Guys! There is a Toad over there!" said Mayloopa. She then tackled the Toad she was talking about.

"Ack! Please don't hurt me." said the Toad.

"Hey. He isn't brainwashed." said Goomber.

"Yes, I'm not. My name is Toadio and I'm the leader of the Lakitu Air Force. I got a call from your mission manager. He told me you guys came to help... but we decided to come in for some backup." explained the Toad.

"We didn't need no help." said Mayloopa. She walks off when she trips over a pebble and falls off the mountain. "AHH!"

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Toadio.

"...Meh. We didn't care about her very much." said Boom.

"Wait.. Where are you guys staying?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Only the rock knows." said Goomber, who somehow pointed at a fake rock.

"Okay. This is one of the cleverly disguised pipes. Just jump into the rock!" said Toadio. He jumps into the rock (yes,I know it sounds stupid). The others follows.

_Inside the rock..._

"Nice place. Just like the one in Goomba Valley." said Boom. Then, Goomber stopped cold.

"What's wrong Goomber?" asked Goom T. Ba. He looked at what Goomber was looking at, which was a chinese resteraunt. There, he saw a Lakitu eating a bowl of rice.

**"RICE!" **yelled Goomber. He tackles the unfortunate Lakitu eating it.

"AHH! Help me!" screamed the Lakitu.

"...Want to get some food?" asked Boom.

"Be my guest." said Goom T. Ba. They walk over to the resteraunt to eat. Ignoring the fact that Goomber is beating up a Lakitu for a bowl of rice.

_Outside the mountain..._

"Hello? Anyone? Help!" screamed Mayloopa, who was holding onto a branch, dangling for her life.

_Will the group stop goofing off and actually fight Hammer Brother? Will I actually survive the end of summer? Will someone actually get up and save Mayloopa? What is Hammer Brother up to? Why am I asking questi- OW! WHO DARES TOSS A ROCK AT ME WHILE I WAS TALKING LIKE AN IDIOT!? Anyway... find out in the next chapter!_

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

_--_

_Chapter 9_

_--_

The group was sleeping inside an inn when the mountain begins rumbling.

"Huh? Wuzzat? Blueberries?" said Mayloopa as she woke up.

"Guys! It's code Indingo!" screamed Toadio as he ran in.

"...What is Code Indingo?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"The mountainside is under attack." said Toadio.

"Oh." said Goom T. Ba.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Boom.

"We need to use Plan Alpha Beta. We send a whole bunch of idiots to fight the enemies, while we run away. And that just happens to be you guys." said Toadio.

"Okay guys, let's... HEY!" yelled Goomber as Toadio runs away.

"...Okay... let's go and fight." said Boom.

_Outside..._

"Heh heh! Come out of there wimps!" laughed Hammer Brother. Then, while he wasn't looking, a firecracker lands in his pocket. The group comes out of the magical rock that led to who knows where.

"Attack!" yelled Goom T. Ba. Goomber started an onslaught of firecrackers, Boom began tossing fireballs, via Fireflower, Goom T. Ba tossed ice balls from an ice flower, and Mayloopa was tossing shells. All of the attacks hit the ship Hammer Brother was on... only to do absolutly nothing! MWHAHAHAHA!! (coughs) Anyway, Hammer Brother begins laughing.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING! MWHAHA-" began Hammer brother. Then, a Thwomp drops down on him, crashing hi through the ship.

"OMG! Where'd that Thwomp come from!?" asked Mayloopa.

"Er... Try looking up." said Goomber. Everyone looks up to see Thwomps jumping around.

"Strange... Those Thwomps weren't there yesterday." said Boom. Hammer Brother weakly climbs up.

"Grr... TAKE THIS!" yelled Hammer Brother. He rushed toward Mayloopa and smacked her away.

"Ahhh!" screamed Mayloopa as she flew through the sky.

"Meh. She'll be back." said Goomber.

"Taste the fury of my hammers!" yelled Hammer Brother. He tossed an onslaught of hammers at the group.

"Ow, ow, ow..." muttered Boom.

"Ack! The pain! The terrible pain!" screamed Goomber.

"It hurts! It hurts!" screamed Goom T. Ba.

"Yes! I have defeated them! MWHAHA-" began Hammer brother. Then Boom appears behind them and whacks him with a bat, knocking him out.

"That plan went well." said Boom. Goomber and Goom T. Ba gets up, apparently faking being hurt.

"Well, we should see if Hammer Brother is okay." said Goomber. He approaches Hammer Brother when he gets up weakly.

"Heh heh heh... If you want to turn me in, I'd rather die first!" laughed Hammer Brother. He the drops down the mountain.

"Oh crud! He's going to fall into that random Pirhanna Plant pit! We have to help them!" yelled Goom T. Ba.

"We better hurry though. He sure is falling quick." said Goomber. The trio begins running down the mountain, in hopes of catching Hammer Brother before he meets totally random death. Mayloopa then lands onto the mountain, having flown all over the world.

"Ow... OMG! Is that chocalate? Oh wait... Hammer Brother is falling! I need to catch him... then beat him up for knocking me across the world!" yelled Mayloopa. She then takes off her shell and replaces it with a Paratroopa Shell. She quickly flew downward as Hammer Brother falls.

"Isn't that Mayloopa?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Yes, yes it is." said Boom.

"We shouldn't worry." said Goomber. Mayloopa then used a swift grab and grabbed Hammer Brother, who was inches away from hungry Pirhanna Plants. Hammer Brother regains his consinsness.

"Huh? Am I free? Why am I hanging above Pirhanna Plants? Who are you? And why am I hungry?" asked Mayloopa.

"Oh. My friends kind of freed you, but then you jumped off a cliff and toward this pit." said Mayloopa.

"Cool. Thanks for-" began hammer Brother.

'NOW I'M GOING TO HURT YOU MYSELF, FOR REVENGE FOR KNOCKING ME ACROSS THE WORLD!" yelled Mayloopa. She began kicking Hammer brother in the head while Hammer Brother was whacking Mayloopa's foot repeadetly. The others arrive at the side of the pit to see the two fighting.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting!" yelled Boom.

"She started it!" yelled Hammer Brother.

"Me? You were the one who knocked me across the world!" yelled Mayloopa.

"I was brainwashed!" yelled Hammer Brother. Everyone sweatdropped as the two continued fighting.

"...Let's go get some soda." said Goomber.

"I'm in!" said Goom T. Ba. The trio leaves, leaving Mayloopa with Hammer Brother, who continued fighting.

_Later..._

"So, how are they doc?" asked Goomber.

"Hammer Brother is beaten up bad, while Mayloopa is laughing insanly." said the Doctor Koopa.

"Well, it was kind of expected." said Boom.

"Well, can we see them?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Sure." said the Doctor Koopa. The trio goes into their room to see a badly hurt Hammer Brother and an insane Mayloopa.

"Erg... You guys... Must save... My friend... Blooper..." muttered Hammer Brother before fainting.

"But we don't know where he is." said Boom.

"In... lava... cavern..." said Hammer Brother faintly.

"We don't know where it is." said Goomber.

"WILL YOU JUST GO AND SAVE MY FRIEND!?" asked Hammer Brother.

"Okay. Let's go guys." said Goom T. Ba.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Mayloopa.

"...RUN!" yelled Goomber. The trio runs out quickly.

"...Jerks." muttered Mayloopa.

_To be continued..._

_--_

_Does the trio like Mayloopa? Since when was Hammer Brother was friends with Blooper? Will I survive the end of summer (probably not)? Will they actually find the lava cavern? Where the heck did the Pirhanna Plant pit came from? What exactly is Plan Alpha Beta? Find out in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_--_

"w00t! It's Chapter 10!" cheered Maylopa.

"Sigh.. How many times do we have to tell you, we aren't in a story!" yelled Goomber.

"Hey guys! I think I found an opening!" said Boom. He then jumps down a hole that he found. The others follows him down the hole. They land on a huge rock, sitting in a field of lava.

"...Toadio should have told us this was a volcano." said Goomber.

"Guys, I think we have company." said goom T. Ba as he saw a pile of lava rising up.

"BLARG!" yelled the lava monster.

"DIE!" yelled Goomber and Boom. They then rushed toward the monster, holding a firecracker and fire flower.

"Wait! That will only-" began Mayloopa. The two then attacked the lava monster, only to make it grow.

"-help it.' finished Mayloopa.

"Okay... We should run now." said Goomber.

"MWHAHAHAHA!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!" yelled the monster. Then, an ice cube lands on it's head, causing it to turn to steam. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"...I could have done that." said Goom T. Ba. Then, all of the lava steams off, leaving a Thwomp.

"Thank you for helping. Some sort of Blooper came in here and became a lava monster. He kidnapped the other Thwomps and turned them into lava monsters too. "Please help!" said the Thwomp.

"...Okay." said the group. They split up in search of the other transformed Thwomps. Goomber had found lots of them, however, due to the fact that he has no ice related weapons, he simply ran for his life. Boom replaced one of his fireflowers for one of Goom T. Ba's ice flowers, so he actually got rid of some monsters. Goom T. Ba simply ran around, bringing joy to the world by turning lots of Thwomps to normal every 5 steps. Mayloopa on the other hand, she was sitting in a lounge chair, sipping Chuckola Cola. A slightly charred Goomber goes next to her and whacks her with a hammer.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" asked Mayloopa.

"You're not helping one bit!" yelled Goomber.

"Well, I'm helping by supervising you guys." said Mayloopa.

"Supervise this!" yelled Goomber, who tackles her, starting a fight. Many Thwomps look at them confused. As they continue beating each other up, Goom T. Ba and Boom had finished saving all the Thwomps.

"I thank you. You guys must deal with the lava monster poohbah." said a Thwomp.

"Okay. Let's go Boom." said Goom T. Ba.

"Wait, where is the other two?" asked Boom.

"Oh, I think they are trying to kill each other over there." said another Thwomp. They turn to see Goomber and Mayloopa fighting, now armed with maces. Before they could kill each other, the others yelled at them.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" yelled Boom.

"Sorry." said the two.

"Anyway, we have to go find Blooper." said Goom T. Ba.

"Okay, let's go!" said Goomber. After a few seconds of walking, he falls into a huge hole. "Ow... Found it."

"Okay. Goomber, use your firecrackers to blow up the closing!" yelled Boom.

"Right!" said Goomber. He drops a couple of firecrackers and he jumps out of the hole. Then it explodes, however, doing nothing.

"...It didn't work." said Goom T. Ba.

"Aw man. And that was the last of my seemingly endless supply of my firecrackers!" yelled Goomber.

"I thought you had an endless supply." said Boom.

"Okay, desperate time calls for... desperate measures." said Mayloopa as she took out a bazooka.

"Wait a minute, where'd you get that?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Internet." said Mayloopa. She then fires her bazooka and the blast hits the closing in the hole. This causes the volcano to shake.

"AHHH!" screamed the others.

"MAKE IT STOP!" screamed the Thwomps.

"Okay okay." said Mayloopa. She stopped her bazooka, only to show she only made a dent.

"...Well, there's nothing else we can do." said Goomber. Then, Boom notices something. A button.

"Hey look, a button." said Boom. Upon pressing it, the closing in the hole opens up. Mayloopa face palms while Goomber and Goom T. Ba makes a face palm expression.

"Man we're idiots..." said Goom T. Ba.

"Okay, let's go into the hole!" said Goomber. Everyone jumps into the hole to land in an arena floating in lava.

"I've been expecting you..." said a voice.

"OMG! It's Bob the Builder!" screamed Boom.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" screamed Goomber.

"I like the show." said Mayloopa. The others stares at her.

"Freak." muttered Goom T. Ba. then, the volcano shakes and a red Blooper rises out of the lava.

"FOOLS! I AM BLOOPER, THE FIRST FISH THAT LIVES IN LAVA!" laughed Blooper.

"Actually, there were some games where-" began Goomber.

"SILENCE! TIME TO FACE YOUR DOOM!" yelled Blooper.

_To be continued..._

_Will everyone stop goofing off to actually help? Why is school coming back to haunt me? How come I didn't eat lunch? Why am I asking questions about myself? Who will win, Blooper or the group? How will they battle? R.O.B. or WALL-E? Only two of these questions will actually be awnsered in the next chapter! HUZZAH!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_--_

"Now then, we're going to have an epic battle of epicness!" yelled Blooper.

"Ooh! Is it a mech fight?" asked Goomber.

"Or is it a dogfight?" asked Boom.

"Are we gonna play each other in Mario Kart?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Ooh! We're going to do a Paper Mario styled battle!" said Mayloopa.

"Like that will ever happen." said Goomber.

"SILENCE! IT's none of those! We're going to fight in the greatest battle ever... tennis." said Blooper.

"TENNIS!?" asked the others.

"Hush yo' mouths foos! This is a more dangerous verzion. We're on a hot rock in the middle of lava, and the balls are Bomb-Ombs, so get ready for the tennis match of your lives!" said Blooper. Tennis rackets suddenly appeared in everyone's hands (which somehow Goomber and Goom T. Ba has. Also, Blooper got multipe ones, due to his tentacles). He then hits Bomb-Ombs at everyone with all of his rackets. They all whack it back at him, letting the other bombs blow chunks in the rock.

"Hah, this is a peice of cake!" said Mayloopa.

"Erg... I can't keep up forever!" said Goomber as he continued knocking the Bomb-Ombs back. Then, a Bomb-Omb lands right next to him, blowing him up. Goomber gets blasted upward and lands straight into the lava.

"Hah hah! _Serves _you right!" laughed Mayloopa. A rimshot was heard. However, while she laughed at him, she didn't pay attention to a Bomb-Omb landing right behind her. She ends up meeting the same fate as Goomber.

"Guys! Boom, cover me!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Right." said Boom. Goom T. Ba ran to where Goomber and Mayloopa landed and tossed Life Shrooms into the lava. Then, two lights rises out of the lava. However, instead of Goomber and Mayloopa, two skaters came out of it.

"Dude! We just warped into another world!" said one of the skaters.

"Cool! Actual lava! Radical!" said the other. Goom T. Ba looked at them pointlessly and kicked them back into the lava. Two more lights came up and Goomber and Mayloopa flew out of it.

"Oh yeah!" said Mayloopa.

"Guys! You're okay! So, how was the Underhwere?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"OO Never again..." muttered Goomber.

"Well, let's go fry that fish!" said Mayloopa. Then, all four of them strikes their Bomb-Ombs strongly and all of them hits Blooper.

"Erg! Grr... Now we have to play in Round 2... FIREBALLS! MWHAHAHA!!" laughed Blooper. All of the Bomb-Ombs turned into fireballs, which was more faster and destructive. Each time the group knocked away a fireball, they got knocked back. Soon, they were at the very edge of the rock.

"AHHHH!!" screamed Goom T. Ba as he got knocked backwards and off the cliff. However, Mayloopa grabs him.

"You rescued me, and I'll rescue you!" said Mayloopa. She attempts to pull him up, when she gets hit by a fireball and was too knocked off. But then, Goomber somehow grabbed them.

"I won't let my best friend die!" said Goomber.

"Why thank you." said Mayloopa.

"I was talking about Goom T. Ba!" yelled Goomber.

"Yayz!" said Goom T. Ba. But due to the fact that he had no hands, he too fell, with his legs holding them up.

"Oh boy." said Mayloopa.

"Erg... Can't hold!" said Goomber.

"Hold on! We need to live I tell you! Live!" yelled Goom T. Ba. Boom continued hitting fireballs. He looked at his friends. He then quickly rushed over to them and grabs Goomber.

"I have your backs!" said Boom.

"Incoming fireball!" yelled Goomber. Boom imediatly jumps, dodging the fireball. However, this causes the others to fly upwards, out of Boom's grasp, and they flip onto Blooper.

"OW! MY HEAD!" yelled Blooper, who slowly floated down.

"Wow. We could have just done that." said Goom T. Ba. Then, Blooper begins floating upward. He began talking strangly.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME BY DEFEATING THIS PAWN? I DON'T THINK SO! YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME, THE GREAT, AND POWERFUL BOWSER!" laughed Blooper.

"Oh noes! He's possesed by Bowser!" screamed Mayloopa.

"I shall finish him!" yelled Boom. Smaller black Boos appears. "Attack!"

"Yes sir!" said the black Boos. They rushed toward Blooper, who was still laughing. They then explode.

Erg... Huh? What happened? And who are you guys?" asked Blooper. Then, the place begins rumbling. Hammer Brother falls out of the sky.

"Buddy!" said Hammer Brother.

"Pal!" said Blooper. The two run toward each other and hug. They realize what they're doing and they stop hugging.

"It's great that you guys got back together, but how do we get out of here?" asked Mayloopa. Everyone looked at each other blankly before screaming.

_Hours later..._

"Good work guys. I bet you feel good." said Toad.

"Yeah. We feel good. YOU JUST LEFT US INSIDE A VOLCANO FOR A FEW HOURS!" yelled Goomber.

"Okay okay. So, I decided to give you a break! C'mon guys, get into the copter. We're going to the Alliance Base!" said Toad.

"Hooray!" said the others.

_To be continued..._

_Will the group actually take fights seriously more? Whose idea is to have them play a tennis match? How come school is coming? Where is Waldo? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Only the last question will be awnsered in the next chapter! w00t!_


	13. Chapter 12

Hyper: I've been lazy, every since school came back.

_--_

_Chapter 12_

_--_

"Hm. So this is the base you guys have been talking about." said Goom T. Ba in shock. In front of them was a huge city with a huge buiding floating in it.

"Wait, FLOATING!?" yelled Toad. He looked out the window to see that the main building is indeed flying.

"Wow. That's cool." said Goomber.

"...It was never floating." said Toad.

"Guys, it's a fog!" cried Boom. Then, there was a temporairy fog that came. When it was gone, Goom T. Ba was on the floor.

"NOES! GOOM T. BA!" yelled Mayloopa.

"Guys... I don't have much longer to live... Antidote... Somewhere..." muttered Goom T. Ba. Everyone else then smells the air.

"...This is pine scent." said Toad. He turns to see the others on the floor.

"Urg... Horrible scent..." muttered Goomber.

"Make it stop..." said Mayloopa.

"I kind of like it. It smells nic-" said Toad before fainting. That is when the helicopter begins rumbling. Everyone except Toad gets back up.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Look! Lakitus!" yelled Boom. Everyone looks outside to see two Lakitus tossing Spinies at the copter.

"Right. Let's fight!" said Goomber. They open the side of the helicopter and Goomber tosses a firecracker in a Lakitu's cloud, charring him. He opens his eyes to see Boom, who quickly punches him out.

"That's how we roll!" said Boom. The other Lakitu looked at his friend. He turned to get hit in the head by a shell. Goom T. Ba then freezes him, causing him to drop down.

"We should see what's going on at the building." said Boom.

"Let's go!" said Goomber.

"Wait, if we were fighting those Lakitus and Toad is passed out, who was piloting the helicopter?" asked Mayloopa. They look at each other before falling down.

_Later..._

"It's great that you spent a day learning how to pilot a helicopter Goomber." said Goom T. Ba.

"Yes. Although, it took... most of my plothole filled time, SO SIT DOWN!" yelled Goomber. Everyone sits down as Goomber continues piloting the copter. Soon, they landed on top of the building.

"Okay. Split up." said Boom. Goomber goes with Goom T. Ba while Boom leaves with Mayloopa.

_In the Cafateria..._

"This is strange. No one's here. And it's Kooptaco Tuesday." said Goomber.

"Ah well We can't leave all this good food go to waste." said Goom T. Ba.

"Well, at least there's a bright side." said Goomber. The two began eating the Kooptacos. However, while they were eating, two Hammer Brothers sneaked up from behind and smashes them in the head, knocking them out.

_In the halls..._

"Okay be on the watchout for anything suspicious." said Boom. As they walked, Mayloopa noticed a 100 peice coin.

"MONEY!" yelled Mayloopa. She dives after it, when it moves away. She then begins chasing it. Boom follows her. She finally grabs it. However, a cage drops on them and Koopas appears.

"You're under arrest." said a Koopa.

"...I really hate you sometimes." said Boom.

_Later..._

"Erg... Where am I?" asked Goomber when he woke up.

"You ask me." said a voice. He turns to see Mayloopa. He looks around to see Boom and Goom T. Ba too.

"We got caught when Mayloopa decided to be greedy." said Boom as he glared at Mayloopa with her coin. But then she realizes something.

"THIS IS FAKE!" screamed Mayloopa.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" yelled Boom.

"We got caught when me and Goomber were eating Kooptacos." said Goom T. Ba.

"Man, I did not see that coming." said Goomber.

"Well, at least those Kooptacos were delicious." said Goom T. Ba. Then, a Goomba walked in.

"Hello, I see that you're all awake." said a Goomba as he smiled creepily. Mayloopa waved her hand in front of the Goomba.

"You're brainwashed, aren't you?" asked Mayloopa.

"...Yes. You must make weapons for Master Bowser. Now I must get back to working." said the Goomba as he walked off. As a Koopa walked by, Boom called out.

"Hey Mr. koopa! Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Boom.

"...Is it serious?" asked the Koopa.

"Yes!" said Boom. Goom T. Ba perked up.

"I seriously need to go to the bathroom too!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Fine. But I'm watching you." said the Koopa. He escorted the two out of there. As they walked, the two noticed that they were still in the base, although, it was still flying. They get into the bathroom and the Koopa stands in front of the door.

"Wait, the Koopa is standing in front of the door, right?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Yes, why?" asked Boom.

"If we could ram the door open hard enough, we could escape." said Goom T. Ba.

"Yeah, I see where this is going." said Boom. After a few seconds, the door gets rammed open, hitting the Koopa in the process. The Koopa then goes straight through a wall. The two looks through the wall to see that the Koopa is being attacked by Sushis.

"...Stinks to be him." said Boom.

_With Goomber and Mayloopa..._

The two worked for a while, making weapons. But then, Goomber realizes something.

Mayloopa was making Grapple Guns. He then took notice of a shackle key hanging on a wall.

"Pst, Mayloopa. Hand me a grapple gun." said Goomber. She looks around, hoping no one sees.

"Here." said Mayloopa, who hands a Grapple Gun. Goomber aims it at the key.

"FIRE!" said Goomber. He then blasts the grapple gun, grabbing the key. It comes back to Goomber. However, a Spiked Goomba saw the whole thing. he then ran to the Alarm Button, only to realize...

"I HAVE NO ARMS!" yelled the Spiked Goomba. Then, the claw from the grapple gun grabs him. Goomber then swings the Spiked Goomba into gaurds who actually have arms. Goomber unlocks his shackle and Mayloopa's shackle.

"You know, you've been more useful latley." said Mayloopa.

"...Shaddap." said Goomber.

_To be continued..._

_What will happen in the next chapter? Will Goomber and Mayloopa form a rebellion? Where is Boom and Goom T. Ba going? How come the Goomba can't press the button when Goomber could hold things? Will Goom T. Ba ever get a date to the prom? Will I ever stop talking? How did I survive the first week of school without cheating? Find out in the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Goom T. Ba and Boom's Wonderful Adventure_

_--_

In the weapon room, pure chaos was being made as Goomber and Mayloopa shot around. They even shot the innocent ones, but that's what happens when you get a crazy Goomba on your time. But that's not the point. Today, this chapter will focass on two special people, Boom and Goom T. Ba as they try to solve this not so mysterious mystery.

"Boom, I really don't think this is safe." said Goom T. Ba. The camera pans out to show them climbing the side of the base.

"Don't worry. Once we get to the top, we'll find out who's doing this, as all the important stuff is always at the top." said Boom. Then, the Koopa from earlier flies up, apparently wearing a Paratroopa shell, thefore making him a Paratroopa. Anyway...

"Yes! I escaped! Now i shall kill-" began the Paratroopa when he gets grabbed by a tentacle. The two looks down to see Gooper Blooper eating the Paratroopa.

"Okay. This make me feel worse about this." said Goom T. Ba. The two continued climbing up the base, ignoring the screams from the Paratroopa.

"Hey! It's comfy in here." said the Paratroopa.

SHUT UP! Anyway, the two managed to get to the top and managed to find a Plot Hole through the roof. They somehow drop in.

"Okay. Let's move." said Goom T. Ba. The two then takes out random lazer guns.

"Right." said Boom. They ran down the halls, randomly blasting people. Many have fallen. Some ran away. And some had went to raid the Kooptacos. The two managed to get to ...

"Okay... We made it back to the assembly room." said Goom T. Ba in awe as he watched the chaos.

"Hi guys!" said Goomber, who somehow waved to them before getting eaten by a Pirhanna Plant.

"Oooookay..." said Boom. The two then walks off. They continue searching through the halls until...

"Heh heh heh heh! You fools!" said a voice.

"You fell in our trap!" laughed another voice. Then the doors at both ends of the hall shuts.

"Who are you? Are you Bob the Evil?" asked Boom.

"No. We are..." said the voice. Then the lights turn on revealing Waluigi and Birdo.

"WALUIGI AND BIRDO!" said both of them as a light show appeared in the backround.

"...That's even worse." said Goom T. Ba.

"You got that right! Now face our wrath!" yelled Waluigi. he tosses a bomb and blows the two at the end of the hall. The two slowly got up, only to get hit in the face by an egg. Birdo laughed.

"With both of us together, we are unstoppable!" laughed Birdo. She then spat another egg. Then, Goom T. Ba jumped up, lands on the egg, and tosses it at Birdo.

"How did you do that?" asked Boom.

"I used my uber intellegence, and the fact that I read the Super Mario Advance game guide." said Goom T. Ba.

"Ah. I see." said Boom. Then, a bomb lands near them and they jump away before it explodes.

"This will be the end of your journey." said Waluigi.

"Come and get us!" yelled Goom T. Ba. Everyone plus a random Waddle Dee and they all jump toward each other, starting a battle.

_To be continued..._

Hyper: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a little sick.


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_--_

"Okay, let's move." said Goomber. Him and Mayloopa leaves the room with clubs in their arms. Then a Koopa arrives and points a blaster at them.

"Halt! You won't get any further!" yelled the Koopa.

**THWACK!**

"That poor, poor, misguided boy." said Mayloopa as the Koopa fell. They continued on through the walls when they hear an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Goomber. The two runs toward where they heard the explosion.

_Meanwhile with Boom and Goom T. Ba..._

"Burn! Burn!" laughed Waluigi, who continued tossing bombs. Boom then goes in front of the bombs.

"Bomb-Boos! Go!" yelled Boom. Then some tiny black Boos surrounded him and rushed toward the bombs, created large explosions, knocking everyone back. Then an egg comes out from the smoke and hits Goom T. Ba in the stomach.

"Ow, my spleen!" cried Goom T. Ba, who fell over in pain.

"Man. If they keep doing this, no one will win." said Boom. Then they heard pounding on a door.

"Hello? What's going on in there?" asked a voice. Goom T. Ba runs to the door, knowing who it is.

"Goomber!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" asked another voice.

"Mayloopa! It's great to have you guys here! Birdo and Waluigi is attacking, and we need back up." said Goom T. Ba.

"Don't worry, we're on it." said Goomber, who was carrying random boxes of dynamite. When Goom T. Ba turned, he gets hit by a bomb and an egg, knocking him out.

"Goom T. Ba! You two shall pay!" yelled Boom. He creates a blue light in his hand. Waluigi and Birdo stared in horror and amazement.

"Oh boy." said both of them.

**_"ICE EXPLOSION!" _**yelled Boom. He then unleashes a blue blast and everything gets covered in ice.

"Ahhh!" screamed Waluigi and Birdo as they froze over. However, Goom T. Ba wakes up at a wrong time.

"Huh? Did we win?" asked Goom T. Ba. Then, he gets hit by the blast and screams. However, he couldn't be heard over the blast. Boom looked around the frozen room.

"Ahh... All done." said Boom. That;s when the door blows up and Goomber and Mayloopa walks in.

"Hey- Whoa. Looks like we're late." said Goomber, who looked around the room.

"Wait a darn hamburger minute. Where is Goom T. Ba?" asked Mayloopa.

"Huh? Oh boy. I'm going to go find Goom T. Ba. You two pilot this back to the city." said Boom. He then turned transparent and flies away.

"C'mon Mayloopa. Let's go!" said Goomber. The two runs through the base, ignoring the knocked out people. They get to the top of the base and get to the control room. That's when Mayloopa spots a giant glowing button.

"Oooh... I wonder what this does." said Mayloopa. She presses the button and the base flies off at super speed.

"AHHHH!!" screamed everyone in the building.

"WHEEEE!" yelled Goomber and Mayloopa in joy.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, I think I can see an escape ship." said Boom as he spotted a ship. He flies beside it to see Goom T. Ba and a Koopatrol.

"Why am I going with you?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Because, we're going to present you to our king, that's why." said the Koopatrol.

"Who's the king? Who am I? And where am I?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Hmm... That explosion seemed to knock the memory out of you. It'll be easy to brainwash you." said Goom T. Ba. Then the ship lands at a small island covered in fog. Boom follows Goom T. Ba to a castle. He then found himself in the throne room of Bowser.

"Why did you bring this Goomba here?" asked Bowser.

"He was one of the heroes who stopped operations in Cobrat Pass, Shy Guy Island, and the Alliance Base." said the Koopatrol.

"What's going on?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Hah! He must have lost his memory! Take him to the brainwashing machine." said Bowser.

"Oh dear." said Boom. He then followed the Koopatrol and Goom T. Ba. However, a Hammer Brother in ear shot had heard him say that.

"Hmmm... I think I heard talking." said the Hammer Brother. Goom T. Ba arrives in a room with a machine in the middle. A screaming Koopa gets kicked into a machine. After a few seconds, the Koopa staggers out.

"All hail Master Bowser." droned the Koopa.

"Huh. That Koopa doesn't look okay." said Goom T. Ba.

"Okay, it's your turn to get into the machine." said the Koopatrol.

"Oooh! That sounds fun." said Goom T. Ba, who eagerly jumps in.

"Goom T. Ba... don't worry, me and the others will save you." said Boom. He then floats away. Unfortunatley, the Hammer Brother from earlier was holding a machine called the Ghost Radar.

"I thought I heard something! We have an intruder on our hands." said the Hammer Brother.

_Back at the Alliance Base..._

"Well, that wasn't the most comftorable of rides, but at least we're back." said Toad. He looked around, seeing things knocked over and people knocked out. That's when Boom appears.

"Guys! I'm back, and I have bad news! Bowser just brainwashed Goom T. Ba!" said Boom.

"What!? That jerkface has him!?" yelled Mayloopa.

"Crud. We're getting you for this Bowser." said Goomber angrily.

"But before you do that, let me tell you that you have partners. they are waiting in that room." said Toad, who pointed at a door.

"We get new partners? Sweet." said Goomber.

"Well, let's go meet them!" said Boom. The group runs to the door, eager to meet their new partners.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_--_

A Yoshi walked up to Goomber. He kinda looked like Jeff from Earthbound, but he has no glasses.

"So, are you my new partner?" asked the Yoshi.

"Yep! I'm only 13 year old insane Goomba who loves rice!" said Goomber proudly.

"Hey! I remember you! I saved you once from bullies!" said the Yoshi.

"Yeah. Now I remember. So I heard that there is a Ninji's Express here." said Goomber, who pointed at the food court.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!" yelled Yoshino. They both ran over to the food court, leaving a trail of fire on the way. They crash into Ninji's Express and began eating all of the rice they can set their eyes on. It then shows Boom, who stared at a Fly Guy who had a name tag that said Buu.

"Huh. You seem a little weak to be my partner." said Boom.

"Weak? WEAK? **WEAK!!**" screamed the Buu. Then the entire room blew up with a fusion of water, earth, and lightning. All of the surrounding rooms gets filled with water. It shows everyone on the floor, twitching from the attack while some other people flipped around like a fish.

"...Wow." said Boom as he looked at the destruction the Fly Guy caused. It then shows Mayloopa, yelling at Toad.

"WHY THE HECK IS MY PARTNER THIS ACORN!?" yelled Mayloopa as she tossed the acorn at Toad.

"Ow! Well, we got you an acorn as a partner because you're not important enough." said Toad.

"...THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! I've had it with this! I quit!" yelled Mayloopa. She then jumps out of the window, laughing insanly. Everyone but a Gloomba in the corner watched her jump out of the window. A Koopa walked over to the Gloomba.

"What's wrong?" asked the Koopa.

"My partner is not here because he got taken by Bowser." said Blumer.

"That's rough man. Well, I have to go into the shadows because I'm not supposed to come into the story yet." said the Koopa. He then stepped into a dark corner, dissapearing.

"Okay guys! It's time to go get Goom T. Ba back!" said Toad. Then, a helicopter flew in.

"Alright!" said Goomber.

"Let's do this!" said Yoshino.

"Oh yeah!" said Boom.

"Let's save him!' said Buu.

"I like Choco Goomnut Pie!" said Blumer. Everyone stares at him for a few seconds before getting into the helicopter. it then takes off.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 16

_Hyper: I've been watching too much Indiana Jone's, so I decided to make another paordy!_

_--_

_Chapter 16: Raiders of the Lost Goomba_

_--_

"What's up with our hats?" asked Yoshino.

"Eh. It might be another paordy." said Boom.

"Okay guys, ready to drop?" asked Toad, who's hand was on a lever.

"Wait, wha-" began Goomber. That's when Toad pulled the lever. A trapdoor appears under everyone and drops them onto an island.

"What was that?" asked a Koopa, who had heard a crash.

"It's just your imagination. Now finish your lunch." said a Goomba. Then he took out a pair of chopsticks and began eating...

**"RICE!!" **yelled Goomber and Yoshino from far away. The two instantly runs toward the Goomba, knocking him down as the two began to eat rice. Then, there was a large bang. Everyone gasped to see Bowser standing on the steps of the castle.

"So, we got ourselves intruders. Gaurds! Forget your lunch break! Get them!" yelled Bowser. All of the gaurds gets up and heads toward the two as Bowser leaves. That's when the others jumped in.

"Lightning bolt!" yelled Buu. He waits for a few seconds, but nothing happens. "OMG! I've lost my power!"

"That's because you're in a movie paordy!" said Goomber. Then a Shy Guy with a sword comes in front of Blumer.

"TASTE BAZOOKA!" yelled Blumer. He then takes out a bazooka.

"Wait, you're not supposed to have that." said Boom.

"Ix-nay on the bazoo-kay." whsipered Yoshino.

"Forget it! DIEEEEEEEE!!" yelled Blumer. He then blasts his bazooka, killing off the poor Shy Guy.

"Okay, what do we have?" asked Buu.

"We have whips." said Goomber, who was examining a whip.

"Good enough for me." said Boom. He then lashes out his whip, pulling a Koopa into a botomless pit. The others began using the techinique too, although Yoshino was having trouble with his whip.

"Guys? My whip won't lash out." said Yoshino.

"Let me-" began Goomber. That's when Yoshino's whip hits his eye. "MY EYE!"

"Hey, what's wrong Goom-" began Boom, who floated over, only to get whipped in the eye by Yoshino too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M BLIND!" The two blind people began running around, running over some enemies in the process. Soon, the entire area was free of gaurds.

"Okay... You guys are a strange bunch." said Blumer.

"Ah well. We should go and save Goom T. Ba!" said Buu.

"Yeah! Let's go- WHEN OUR EYES STOP HURTING!" yelled Goomber.

_One hour and shopping for eye drops later..._

"Okay Yoshino, go in and see if there is any traps." said Boom. Yoshino shrugs and goes in. There, he find three Koopatrols, holding lazer guns.

"Get him!" yelled the first Koopatrol. He attempts to shoot when Yoshino grabs him with his whip and throws them at the other Koopatrols, and they all land in a lava pool.

"Oh crud." said the second Koopatrol.

"So... Who wants to play Go Cheep-Cheep?" asked the third Koopatrol. Yoshino leaves and goes back to the others.

"All clear." said Yoshino.

"Good! CHARGE!" yelled Goomber. Everyone busts down the door and begins running through the hall. That's when they come across two doors.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Blumer.

"I KNOW! Let's all go out and get tall frosty milkshakes!" said Buu. Everyone stared at her, wanting to get some milkshakes, but they continue with the matter at hand.

"Oooh! I know!" said Yoshino, who raised his hand.

"Sorry Yoshino. We're not getting nice steamed rice." said Goomber. Yoshino puts his hand down.

"I know! How about the main people take the door on the left while the partners go on the right!" said Blumer.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." said Boom. The guys split up. Goomber and Boom goes to the door on the left while Yoshino, Blumer, and Buu takes the door on the left.

_At the door on the left..._

"Okay. We're at a bunch of stairs." said Boom. Then they begin to hear crumbling. They turn to see the stairs falling apart.

"Let's run." said Goomber. He begins running up the stairs as the stairs crumbled behind him. Then he stopped and looked at Boom, who was floating over an abyss. "Oh right. Ghost."

"Er.. Goomber?" asked Boom. He then pointed at the set of stairs under Goomber, which was getting cracks in it.

"Oh crud!" yelled Goomber. He then uses his whip to grab a higher set of stairs and pulled himself up and continued climbing up the stairs.

"Great. You do that. I'm going to steal some coffee from guys from the Employee Lounge." said Boom. he then dissapears.

_At the door on the right..._

"Guys. I don't think we're alone." said Buu. Around them was about a thousand Boos.

"Ya think?" asked Blumer. He blasted a Boo with his bazooka.

"Unfair! You get an actual weapon!" yelled Yoshino.

"You have a whip."said Blumer.

"But this would barley hurt anything!" yelled Yoshino. He lashes out his whip, when the Boos recoil in fear.

"AHHH!! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM US!!" screamed a Dark Boo. Buu looked at his whip.

"Guys! Our whips are scented with Holy Guacamole Water! They're scared of this stuff!" said Buu.

"That means we can drive them back." said Yoshino. They all began whipping at the Boos, scaring them away. Soon after they were all gone, they left the room and into the hallway.

_With Boom..._

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo." whistled Boom as he ate a donut he stole. That's when he saw someone no one can resist.

A button.

"OOOH! MUST TOUCH!" said Boom. He then poked the button. And a huge boulder rolled by behind him.

_With the others..._

"Hey guys. Have you seen Boom?" asked Goomber.

"No. Not yet." said Blumer. They begin to hear a rumbling sound. They turned to see a huge boulder rolling down the hall.

"AHHHH!!" screamed the group. They ran away, only until a crash is heard. It shows everyone under the boulder, desperatly trying to get out.

"Hey! It's the door to the throne room! Come on guys!" said Boom. He began floating down the halls, whistling a merry tune as the angry and flattened others followed.

_To be continued..._

_Hyper: Well, it didn't turn as good as I wanted, but it's finally finished._


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

-----

"Aw man." I lost my bazooka." groaned Blumer.

"Oh get over it." said Yoshino.

"Will you two settle down. We're here to save Goom T. Ba." said Buu.

"Alright Bowser, we're coming for you!" yelled Goomber. Everyone busts down the large door in front of them. Bowser was on a flying throne chair. In front of him was Goom T. Ba and Bowser Jr.

"Goom T. Ba!" yelled Blumer.

"Hey Mr. Ugly Turtle Thing, give back our friend!" yelled Goomber.

"Hey! No one calls my papa that but me!" yelled Bowser Jr as everyone sweatdrops at what he said.

"...Anyway, I'm going to have these two fight you while I go check the construction of my glorious city! GWHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Bowser. He then flies off in his chair. Bowser Jr and Goom T Ba runs toward them.

"OMG! OMG! What are we gonna do!?" screamed Buu.

"I know. Let's have our lunch break now." said Goomber. Then he sat at a random table.

"Oh yeah. I really need more rice." said Yoshino as he took a seat.

"Good call." said Blumer as he sat with the others. They begin eating some food as Boom and Buu smacks themselves.

"Okay. Since we have no other options... we have to do the thing." said Boom in a dark menecing voice.

"You mean?" asked Buu.

"Yes." said Boom. The two then stood next to each other and began glowing.

"Whatever you do now, that thing must be to duck." said Blumer.

"Why?" asked Yoshino. That's whan Goomber somehow grabbed his head and brought it down.

**"PYRO LIGHTNING ATTACK!" **yelled Boom and Buu. They then shoot a beam made out of lightning and fire and causes and explosion. Everything that's currently in the room begins to set on fire. The others pushes down the table and hid behind it to avoid the lightning that ensured afterward. Bowser Jr dissolves in a puddle of paint andavoids the entire thing. Unfortunatly, Goom T. Ba was the only one hit. His body definitly fried, he get's up, looking around cluelessly.

"Where am I?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Look out!" yelled Blumer. He pushes Goom T. Ba out of the way of a huge glob of paint.

"Great! Now who is going to get me chips!? Die!" yelled Bowser Jr. He quickly strikes Blumer in rage. Blumer fell down, unconsious.

"BLUMER!" screamed everyone else.

"Yoshino. Watch Goom T. Ba. I'm off to save a friend." said Goomber darkly.

"Yeah!" said Boom and Buu. Then they all rush toward Bowser Jr, using their weapons with all their might. Bowser Jr wall kicks off a wall and hides on top of a chandeleir above Yoshino and Goom T. Ba.

"Hey guys. I think the ice cream man is up there." said Goom T. Ba. Everyone looks up to see Bowser Jr, who curses.

"Well then, go to heck, or whatever the heck the heck is in this universe." said Bowser Jr. He cuts the chandeleir and it falls toward Yoshino.

"Quick! Destroy it!" yelled Goomber. Everyone blasted at the chandeleir, knocking off all the crystals. When it landed, it was simply a huge ring with Bowser Jr clinging to the side. Boom grabs him.

"You're in a lot of trouble mister." said Boom.

"Um.. Guys? Hate to break this to you.... but the room is still on fire." said Yoshino. He points at the room, revealing that the flames from Boom and Buu's attack had spread. The castle bagan rumbling.

"Aw crud." said Buu.

"Cool. There is fireworks everywhere." said Goom T. Ba.

".......................You really need to get your memory back." said Blumer.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Goomber. He begins running when his leg is grabbed by Bowser Jr.

"Guys, I'll hate myself for saying this, but there is a private helicopter upstairs." said Bowser Jr.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Yoshino questiongly.

"Duh! I want to save my own skin!" said Bowser Jr.

"Good point." said Boom. They all run out of the room. They begin climbing flights of stairs, occasionally passing screaming soldiers who were too busy trying to save their own skins to fight. At the top of the highest tower, was a private helicopter.

"We're here!" said Blumer. That's when an explosion sounds and the tower begins collapsing.

"GET IN!" yelled Goomber. They all get in the helicopter and the entire tower collapses. The rest of the castle bursts into flames and airships are seen leaving the castle. Then the entire thing blows up. However, a small helicopter is seen escaping the scene as the island sinks.

_Somewhere else....._

"I WANT A STATUS REPORT!" yelled Bowser angrily. A nervous (and probably captured) Magikoopa walked up.

"I-I'm sorry s-s-sir.... The island is lost.... and the young prince is n-n-nowhere to b-be found. OH MY GOD DON'T HURT ME!" cried out the Magikoopa as he covered his head. However, Bowser showed no movement.

"Well, at least the heroes are gone. And now I won't have an annoying Koopa to break my chandeleirs." said Bowser.

"Oh. So you won't hurt me?" asked the Magikoopa.

"...." said Bowser. He then responds be chucking him out the window.

_To be continued...._


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_---_

"Well, you guys are _real _lucky. You guys nearly blew up." said Toad. He turned his attention to Bowser Jr. "And what are your intentions?"

"Well, my dad left me to die there, so I'm angry. I also feel like jumping on a couch. So I want to join you." said Bowser Jr.

"....Okay. Now that that is settled, you guys will be going to New Star City!" said Toad.

"New Star City? Awesome!" said Blumer.

"Yeah! I heard that they have a new ferris wheel!" said Goomber.

"Okay you guys. As soon as you get there, you have to bring Goom T. Ba to the memory clinic. He doesn't look too good." said Toad. He looked at Goom T. Ba, who was holding a bomb.

"What does this button do?" asked Goom T. Ba as his "finger" heads to the button.

"NO!!!!" yelled everyone.

_One trip to the hospital and airplane flight later...._

"Welcome to New Star City! Now, if you step through the Soul Detector, you may proceed." said a gaurd Hammer Brother.

"Why do you need a soul detector?" asked Boom.

"Because, we have a policy against demons. We beleive that they're part of the Rotfang Conspiracy of the Ministry of Magic. They have powers that no one can imagine. They are able to cause gum disease and blow up peanuts." said the Hammer Brother.

"For the last time, Harry Potter doesn't exist!" yelled another Hammer Brother.

"Okay okay. You, short, fat, and possibly insane, go through." said the Hammer Brother. Goomber passed through the Soul Detector. No sound came out.

"Hurray! I have a soul!" said Goomber. Boom flew through the Soul Detector. It began bleeping loudly.

"GET HIM! GET THE DEMON!" yelled the Hammer Brother.

"But I'm a-" began Boom. But then he is tackled by various Hammer Brothers. Buu blinked and headed toward the Soul Detector. Then he stops in mid-air to think about what would happen. He immediatly flies over the detector.

"Yayness!" said Buu. Goom T. ba was being pushed toward the detector by Blumer.

"C'mon Goom T. Ba!" said Blumer.

"Are you sure that that thing is even safe?" questioned Goom T. Ba. They go through the detector. It makes no sound. Yoshino walks by, holding fruit when it begins beeping. The Hammer Brothers stops beating up Boom and turns to Yoshino.

"Drop the Demon Fruit sonny." said a Hammer Brother.

"But-" began Yoshino.

"We said drop it!" yeled another Hammer Brother. Yoshino drops his fruit and walks away, muttering. As the group walks off to enjoy the sights of the city, a Shy Guy in a trench coat sees them and takes out a walkie-talkie.

"Ma'm, they are in the city." said the Shy Guy.

"Good..." said a familiar, cruel voice.

_At the memory clinic...._

"...And we're done!" said the doctor. A pod opens up and Goom T. Ba comes out.

"Oh my god! I can remember now! Aw man..." muttered Goom T. Ba.

"What is it?" asked Blumer.

"I just remembered that I'm a disgrace to my parents." said Goom T. Ba.

"....Eh. Let's just go eat some Sushi!" said Blumer.

_Meanwhile, at Ninji's Express...._

"I BET I COULD EAT MORE FOOD THAN YOU!" challenged Goomber as he ate rice.

"NO! I CAN!" yelled Yoshino. Then a Shy Guy in a trench coat comes and points a slingshot with a bomb in it toward Goomber and Yoshino.

"Oooh! A penny!" said Goomber.

"My penny!" said Yoshino. They both crouch down to grab a penny and the bomb is released from the slingshot, which flies over them and lands in the kitchen.

"Drat, I missed." muttered the Shy Guy. Then a slightly charred Goomba comes out of the kitchen.

"YOU RUINED MAH FOOD! DIE!" yelled the Goomba. The Shy Guy is chased out of the fast food shop. Yoshino gets out from under the table.

"Ha! I got the penny first!" said Yoshino.

_Meanwhile at The Empire Star Building (and when i mean by that, I mean on TOP of the Empire Star Building)...._

"Wow! You could see everything from up here!" said Buu.

"Er, excuse me, but what is that?" asked Boom. He was looking at a Shy Guy, who was planting a bomb on top of the tower.

"Um.... I'm planting... fireworks?" said the Shy Guy.

"....Oh. Okay." said Boom.

_Meanhwile at the nearest Koopa Mart...._

"Oooh... A snowglobe! This will go great with my scarf!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Um... You better put that down. We have trouble." said Blumer. Goom T. Ba drops the snow globe and sees that they are surrounded by Sniflets.

"Oh snap.... RUN AWAY!" yelled Goom T. Ba. Then he runs off quickly, leaving behind Blumer.

".....So, who wants ice cream?" asked Blumer nervously. Then the Sniflets closed in on him.

_At the hotel..._

"Hey Goom T. Ba. I see that your memory is back to normal." said Goomber.

"Yup. But I'm a disgrace to my parents." said Goom T. Ba.

"Wait, wasn't Blumer with you?" asked Boom.

"What are you talking about? He's right there!" said Yoshino.

"That's a balloon." said Buu.

"Oh." said Yoshino.

"Well, we're going to go look for Blumer.... after we go to sleep." said Goomber.

"Yup. That sounds good." said Boom. They all head to their hotel rooms. Then a mushroom girl in a trench coat enters the hotel.

It was Toadette.

_What happened to Blumer? Where is the ferris wheel? Does Harry Potter exists? Will the Ministry of Magic discover the Rotfang Conspiracy? Why am I asking questions again? Why are they taking a nap when they should be saving their friend? Where did Toadette come from? Why am I still asking questions? Most of these questions will never be awnsered in the next chapter!_

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_--_

"So let me guess this straight... Blumer has been kidnapped?" asked Boom.

"Yup." said Goom T. Ba.

"....Well, as well that ends well. Now let's go get some sushi!" said Goomber. He tries to leave, but Yoshino grabs him.

"No! We have to rescue Blumer!" said Yoshino.

"Why do we have to rescue him when he's standing right there?" said Buu. Everyone turned to see blumer. However, he was drooling and swaying back and forth. He also had a vacant expression.

"Hey Blumer! Sorry I left you there." said Goom T. Ba.

"All hail Toadette...." murmured Blumer.

"...Are you on some new medication?" asked Goomber.

"Don't you see? Toadette will soon conquer Bowser and take over the world. And she'll bring us a great promise of pudding! AND CHOCO GOOMNUT PIEZ!" laughed Blumer. He began edging toward the group.

"Okay. Now he scares me." said Buu.

"Wait! How much pies is she promising you?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"What does that-" began Yoshino, but Goomber somehow covers his mouth.

"She's going to make a lot of piez once she takes over the world!" said Blumer.

"How about we give you one right now?" asked Goom T. Ba. He then takes out a plate with a delicious looking pie on it. Not even I could resist it! Blumer stares at the pie.

"MAH PIE!" yelled Blumer. He then grabs the pie and eats it wildly. As he finished, the vacant expression dissapeared from his face and the drool mysteriously vanishes. "OMG! I'm back to normal!"

"Yay! Now let's go get frosty milkshakes!" said Goom T. Ba.

"Hold on! We have to stop Toadette, before anyone else ends up like Blumer!" said Boom.

"Yeah. He's probably right." said Yoshino.

"So Blumer, where did those guys take you?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"Oh. They took me to the Empire Star Building. Toadette is hiding on the top floor!" said Blumer.

"Alright, let's roll!" said Goomber. The group then trots off.

_At the Empire Star Building, Top Floor...._

"Alright, everything is going to plan. Those guys are coming here. And when they get here, I'll kill them!" laughed Toadette. She sat in a chair, as a brainwashed Daisy painted her fingernails.

"Yes. That sounds very good." said Daisy.

"Wait, how long was that Koopa standing in the shadows?" asked Toadette. She then pointed into the shadows. They can make out a figure of a Koopa holding a boomerang.

"I don't know. Last chapter or so." said Daisy.

_At the first floor....._

"Sheesh. I hate having to stand here looking like a normal person! It's boring!" complained a Sniflit wearing a robe.

"Don't worry. In fact, I think action is coming our way." said a Shy Guy next to him. In the window behind him however, it opens up and a firecracker is dropped in. Then the firecracker blows up, knocking out the two gaurds. The group climbs in through the window.

"You know we could have used the front door." said Yoshino.

"But it's boring!" complained Goomber.

"Don't wory, in fact, I sense a little action coming our way." said Boom. He then points to a group of Shy Guys running toward them. Blumer creates a waterball and traps a Shy Guy in it, causing it to faint from loss of oxygen. Buu and Boom started setting fire to everything. Goomber and Yoshino started throwing their weapons everywhere. Goom T. Ba started jumping around with Blumer, hitting Shy Guys with hammers. Soon, all of the Shy Guys were taken care of.

"So... should we put out the fires?" asked Blumer.

"Nah. Let's leave the Koopatrols to that." said Goom T. Ba. The group headed into the elevator, which had more gaurds.

"Hey. How's it going?" asked Buu.

"Good." said one of the Shy Guys. Then the elevator door opened on the top floor. The group exits, leaving behind knocked out gaurds.

_With Toadette...._

"Gasp! My hero senses are tingling!" said Toadette.

"...Your what?" asked a Flying Sniflet.

"Whatever. Daisy, take this Bullet Bill Blaster and face those idiots with the Sniflets. Don't fail me!" yelled Toadette. She tossed a Bullet Bill Blaster, which landed on the floor. Unfortunatly, it landed on the trigger and one of the Flying Sniflets is blasted into the propeller, causing it to fall.

"Ow!" yelled the (Not)Flying Sniflet.

_Back with the group.........._

".........so pickles are actually part of a conspiracy of vegetables that want to overthrow the fruit?" asked Boom.

"Yup." said Goomber.

"Wait, what the heck was the ice breathing Charizard for?" asked Goom T. Ba.

"ATTACK!" yelled a voice. Then Bullet Bills are blasted toward them. They all quickly hide behind potted Pirhanna Plants, avoiding the gunfire. Daisy then appeared and crouched onto the ground. Flying Sniflets poses behind her and a backdrop light appears.

"Wow. Impressive pose." said Yoshino.

"Thanks. You know, I wanted to go into modeling, but-" began a Flying Sniflet.

"We have no time for chit-chat! We must protect the bomb that the Great Toadette set up!" said Daisy.

"BOMB!?" yelled everyone, including the Flying Sniflets.

"Oh yeah...." said Boom.

_To be continued...._


End file.
